Dreizack des Poseidon
Poseidons Dreizack ist das zentrale Element, um das sich das ganze Streben aller Charaktere in 'Salazars Rache '''dreht. Geschichte ]] Glaubt man den klassischen Sagen des Altertums, fertigte Hephaistos, der im Olymp für die Schmiedekunst zuständige Gott, für Poseidon einen Dreizack. Der Dreizack ist sein Attribut und gilt als göttliches Zepter, als Symbol für seine Herrschaft über die Meere. Poseidon ist in der griechischen Mythologie jedoch nicht nur der Gott des Meeres, sondern ist auch für Erdbeben, Vulkanausbrüche, unberechenbar auftretende Fluten und Schiffbrüche verantwortlich. Es heißt, dass er diese für die Menschen üblen Naturerscheinungen mit seinem Dreizack verursacht, indem er ihn in den Boden stößt. Dies ist seine unfreundliche Seite, wenn er beleidigt oder ignoriert wird. Ist er den Menschen freundlich gesonnen, sorgt er für eine sichere Reise über das Meer und erschafft neue Inseln.Poseidons Dreizack bei Wikipedia (englisch) Zu einem nicht näher bekannten Zeitpunkt verbarg Poseidon seinen Dreizack am Meeresgrund bei einer muschelförmigen Gesteinsformation, die unter Seeleuten als ''Poseidons Grab bekannt istAussage von Jack Sparrow, als er mit Carina Smyth auf dem trockenen Meeresgrund unterwegs ist., erschuf aber in dessen Nähe eine Insel aus schwarzem Gestein – Black Rock Island –, auf der er ein genaues Abbild des Sternenhimmels als Hinweis auf den Fundort seines göttlichen Zepters hinterließ. Diese Himmelskarte ist als die Karte, die kein Mann lesen kann in die Sagen und Mythen des Meeres eingegangen. Grundsätzlich sind die Edelsteine auf Black Rock Island Diamanten, abgesehen von fünf Rubindrusen. Vier davon leuchten wie alle anderen Edelsteine der Insel, wenn die Sonne darauf scheint. Eine der Drusen ist stumpf, denn ein Rubin fehlt, weshalb das Licht sie nicht in der erforderlichen magischen Art und Weise durchdringen kann. Auf bisher unbekannten Wegen ist dieser fehlende Rubin in den Besitz des italienischen Universalgelehrten Galileo Galilei (1564 – 1632) gelangt, der auf ebenfalls unbekannten Wegen von der realen Existenz des Dreizacks erfahren hat. Er verfasst in Form eines in Leder gebundenen Tagebuchs eine Anleitung, wie die Karte, die kein Mann lesen kann gleichwohl zu lesen ist und der Dreizack aufgefunden werden kann. Den Rubin hinterlässt er als Schmuck auf dem Tagebuch. Nur mit diesem Buch ist es möglich, den Dreizack ausfindig zu machen. Jahre später gerät das Tagebuch in die Hände des Piraten Hector Barbossa. Um seiner Tochter, deren Mutter Margaret Smyth bei der Geburt starb, ein halbwegs passables Leben zu ermöglichen, gibt er ihr dieses Tagebuch mit, als er sie als Baby auf den Stufen eines Waisenhauses ablegtAussage von Hector Barbossa gegenüber Jack Sparrow. Im Besitz von Captain Torrents Den Meerjungfrauen Morveren, Aquala und Aquila gelang es, den Dreizack zu stehlen, welcher die absolute Kontrolle über die Meeresbewohner mit sich trug, doch anstelle ihre Spezies zu befreien, übernahmen sie selbst die Herrschaft. Als sich ein Widerstand gegen die Herrschaft der drei Meerjungfrauen ankündigte, entschlossen sie sich dazu, den Dreizack einem Menschen zu übergeben, um ihn so von den Meeresbewohnern fernzuhalten. Der Mensch, dem sie den Dreizack übergeben wollten, war ausgerechnet der gefürchtete Captain Torrents. Sie glaubten, ihn davon überzeugen zu können, die Herrschaft anschließend untereinander zu teilen, doch als sie Torrents den Dreizack übergeben hatten, behielt er ihn für sich allein und übernahm selbst die Kontrolle. thumb|392x392px|Torrents im Besitz des Dreizacks Nachdem Torrents den Dreizack an sich gebracht hatte, befahl er den Meeresbewohnern unter Isla Sirena, für ihn alle Ozeane der Welt zu überfallen und ihm anschließend die erbeuteten Güter zu bringen. Die Meeresbewohner beauftragten daraufhin Jack Sparrow, den Dreizack an sich zu bringen und Torrents aufzuhalten. Dies gelang ihm nach einem Kampf an Bord der La Fleur de la Mort und mit der Kraft des Dreizacks stieß Jack Torrents in die Tiefen des Meeres, wo die Meeresbewohner ihn anschließend töteten. Anstelle den Dreizack wieder den drei Meerjungfrauen zu übergeben, gab er ihn an den Meeresbewohner Tonra weiter, welcher anschließend der König des Meervolkes wurde. Später wurde der Dreizack in Poseidons Grab versteckt. Salazars Rache Im Jahr 1751 christlicher Zeitrechnung, sind diverse Leute aus unterschiedlichen Gründen interessiert, den Dreizack zu finden und für ihre Zwecke zu nutzen: * Carina Smyth will mithilfe des Tagebuchs und der Auffindung des Dreizacks die wissenschaftliche Tätigkeit Galileis beweisen und gleichzeitig beweisen, dass auch eine Frau wissenschaftlich arbeiten kann; * Henry Turner will mithilfe des Dreizacks seinen Vater Will Turner von dem Fluch befreien, der ihn seit mehr als zwei Jahrzehnten an die Flying Dutchman bindet; * Jack Sparrow will den Dreizack nutzen, um seinen Todfeind, den verfluchten Capitán Armando Salazar, zu besiegen; * Hector Barbossa, dem Salazar die Herrschaft über die Meere streitig macht, will ihn ebenfalls gegen den untoten Spanier einsetzen, um seine Macht zurückzuerlangen. Aussehen Anders als üblicherweise in den Sagen beschrieben ist der Dreizack weder symmetrisch noch besteht er aus einem Metall. Es handelt sich augenscheinlich um ein deutlich übermannshohes, bläulich-grünes Korallengebilde, das grob die Form einer Art Hellebarde mit sehr breiter Barte hat, die von drei orgelpfeifenartig gruppierten, völlig organisch wirkenden Zacken überragt wird. In aufgerichtetem Zustand ist etwa in Augenhöhe eines gut sechs Fuß großen Mannes ein transparentes, gelblich erscheinendes Oval, das wie ein Auge wirkt. Die Zacken sind ebenso spitz wie stabil und scharf, wie sich zeigt, als Salazar Jack damit erstechen will. Die Spitzen durchdringen selbst Carinas Tagebuch und verletzen Jack, wenngleich der Widerstand des Buches groß genug ist, um eine tödliche Verletzung zu verhindern. Anwendung Der Dreizack ist ein machtvolles Artefakt. Wer ihn in der Hand hält, vermag – ähnlich wie mit dem Schwert Tritons – Materie zu bewegen, ohne sie zu berühren. Deshalb kann Armando Salazar mithilfe des Dreizacks Jack Sparrow durch den Ozeangraben schleudern, indem er den Dreizack nur mit den Spitzen in dessen Richtung hält und das Artefakt bewegt. Die angegriffene Person bewegt sich unfreiwillig genauso, wie der Dreizack bewegt wird. Ferner schützt der Dreizack den, der ihn in der Hand hält, vor der Wirkung von Flüchen, die gegen ihn ausgesprochen wurden. Darum kann Salazar auch nach der Trennung von Henrys Körper, den er zunächst gegen dessen Willen übernommen hatte, auf trockenem Boden stehen ohne wie einige seiner Männer kurz zuvor bei Hangman’s Bay in Rauch aufzugehen. Wirkung Nach Aussage von Henry Turner enthält der Dreizack alle Flüche des Meeres. Sie sind in der Materie des Dreizacks eingeschlossen. Nur die Zerstörung des Dreizacks kann sie freisetzen und damit brechen. Besser als mit der Tatsache, dass der Dreizack zerbrochen werden muss, um die Flüche aufzuheben, kann der Begriff „einen Fluch brechen“ kaum beschrieben werden. Dabei ist es unerheblich, von wem die Flüche ausgesprochen wurden. Maßgeblich ist offensichtlich nur, dass sie sich auf die Meere und jene beziehen, die die Meere nutzen. In dem Moment, in dem Henry den Dreizack zerbricht, werden Salazar und seine Männer wieder normal lebendige Menschen, woraus geschlossen werden kann, dass sie einem Fluch unterliegen – wobei unklar ist, wer den Fluch des Teufelsdreiecks ausgesprochen hat. Ebenso wird Will Turner von dem Fluch erlöst, der ihn an die Flying Dutchman bindet. Offensichtlich ist auch das Schiff selbst von einem Fluch erlöst (Mistress Ching spricht beim Vierten Hohen Rat bei der Erwähnung der Flying Dutchman von dem "verfluchten Schiff"), da es bei Wills Ankunft vor der Insel, auf der Elizabeth lebt, wieder ein normales Schiff ohne die Verunzierungen ist, die es zu Beginn der Ereignisse von '''Pirates of the Caribbean – Salazars Rache '''hatte. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Besondere Gegenstände Kategorie:Übernatürliches Kategorie:Waffe